


Finding You

by BreeRathbone



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Bounty Hunters, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Original Female Character, Protective Din Djarin, Slow Burn, adventures with Mando, force sensitive, loyal to the creed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeRathbone/pseuds/BreeRathbone
Summary: Cam Sailtraveller wanted nothing more than to get off her stupid planet and discover more. When her savings for such a dream get stolen, she has a plan to get them back. Little does she know that a certain bounty hunter is after the same criminal. Always aggressive and slightly sassy Cam does not appreciate this, but after some agreement, Mando offers her a way out. Through their bounty hunting trips, maybe Cam can realize that it's okay to rely on others sometimes. The issue may lie in whether she'll be able to leave when the time comes.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Finding You

In Cam’s defense, she had done a lot of stupid things. It’d become somewhat of a trademark for her. But this particularly reckless idea was more likely to get her killed than anything else she’d done in her 25 years. She’d been told by many cantina owners, the closest people she would refer to as friends, that she was lucky she’d been abandoned as a child and had no one to worry about her and her dangerous acts. Oh, what would they say now?

Cam blew a strand of her brown hair out of her face, one of the many that had escaped her long and loose braid. She stared across the dimly lit room at her thigh holster and its accompanying blaster, which rested against a medium-sized spear. The handcuffs locked around her wrists and ankles kept her tied to a rather uncomfortable chair. She’d rather have her weapons with her, but she knew she could move faster than her captor if she really needed them.

Speaking of her captor, Cam wondered what was taking him so long. The old and fat criminal had been after her for a while now, but she was determined to get him first. The man had a series of cronies that guarded him, so she’d figured the best way in was to get caught. He had yet to be alone with her in the back room of his cantina, though. Otherwise, she would have already gotten her revenge and taken back her stolen goods. For now, she would play the part.

Cam was idly tapping her boot against the ground when she heard the ruckus outside. Her head snapped up as she tried to make out what was happening by the sounds. Several grunts and slams, violent but silent, came closer to the closed door. There was even a couple of blaster shots. She shifted uneasily in her seat, ready to pick the locks on her handcuffs.

The door was suddenly thrown open as a rather tall man entered with his blaster aimed for his next target. A strangely shaped helmet, one she’d seen before she thought, covered his face. The rest of his armor left much to the imagination, as not a single sliver of skin was shown.

Cam rose an eyebrow, confused and a little bit annoyed at the turn of events. If this guy was thwarting her plans, she had a few words for him. Cam supposed she could have just grabbed what the criminal had stolen from her, but she ached to watch him bleed for his crimes against her.

“Where is he?” The helmeted man’s voice came out quickly, but deeply, even beyond the vocoder. Cam blinked for a moment as he lowered the blaster.

“Excuse me?” was all she could say.

He growled lowly, but Cam caught it nonetheless, and came towards her. For a moment, Cam tensed up, cursing at herself for not just picking the locks and grabbing her weapons. But then he was kneeling in front of her and unlocking the cuffs at her ankles himself. Cam was cautious of him, but most of all she was pissed.

As soon as he was done uncuffing her hands from behind her, Cam jumped onto the chair and launched herself at him. To say he was unprepared for her attack would be an understatement, as he stumbled backwards when she crawled onto his shoulders and locked her legs around his neck. She tightened her hold and grabbed his head in her arms, threatening to break his neck. It would be so simple. Though she really didn’t want to have to go to such extreme measures. Cam wasn’t a killer unless it came to criminals and other certain creeps.

The guy’s hands had grabbed her thighs, which were probably cutting off his air circulation. She noticed how much smaller they looked under his hold. 

“Who are you and why are you here?”

For a second, he didn’t respond, and she wondered if he even could, so she released her hold only slightly. That was a mistake. Before she could even breathe, the man swung forward and grabbed the underside of her arms when she leant with him. He yanked her down, his strength overcoming her own. Soon, Cam was faced with her back against his chest and her arms locked behind her once again.

“I believe,” the filtered and heavy voice echoed into her ear, “the question is who are _you_?”

Cam grunted and tried to pull out of his hold, but for once, she seemed to be matched in her strength. She had prepared a sarcastic reply just for him, but was cut off before she even began to speak as the reason why she was still here entered the room.

“Hey,” the fat man boomed. “Get your hands off my prize!”

“Prize?” Cam scoffed, the term fueling her anger even more. The man behind her released her instantly, pulling out his blaster. With her limbs under her control once more, she kicked the weapon out of his gloved hand.

“What are you doing?” he exclaimed.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but I’m the one killing this bastard.”

Cam heard the fat man’s movements, but before she could turn, the helmeted man shoved her out of the way. She made a hard impact with the floor as her own blaster shot the wall that had been behind them. Cam was on her feet again quicker than he could pull the trigger again. When he did, she dodged the red blast and dashed forward. Another blast and Cam lunged forward onto her hands, flipped over, and kicked the blaster out of his hands on her way back down. When she was on her feet again, Cam threw a solid punch into the fat man’s face. He was pressed against the table that had held her weapons, giving her perfect access to grab her spear.

The fat man was holding his bleeding nose as Cam drew back her spear-holding arm. Before she could thrust it into his throat like she envisioned to do, a hand caught her wrist. The helmeted man was yanking her back, away from him.

“Hey!” she yelled, but then he slammed his own fist into the man’s face hard enough to knock him out. Cam thought for a second about spearing the both of them, but then the man in the armor turned to look at her.

“Don’t kill him,” he spoke between heavy breaths. Cam scoffed and narrowed her eyes at the mysterious guy.

“Are you kidding me? He’s a kriffing criminal!”

“Why did you attack me?” he asked, ignoring her.

“Because he’s my kill that you stole from me by coming in here like you owned the place.”

“Why do you want to kill him?”

“You ask too many questions,” Cam huffed. Instead of answering him, she turned to the shelves of the criminal’s findings and found her small wooden box among them. 

“He stole something from you,” the man stated in realization. “Well, there’s no need to kill him. He’s a bounty and I’m taking him in anyways.”

“Oh no,” Cam laughed humorlessly and shook her head, letting more of her braid fall loose, though by now it could hardly be called that. “I’m killing him. You don’t get to come in here and ruin my plans so that you can take him home for some lousy credits that you probably don’t even need.”

“How hypocritical of you,” he hummed.

“What?” she said through gritted teeth.

“Judging from your lack of armor and weak weapons, I would say that’s a box of credits itself. You want the savings, you got it back. Why judge me for my own attempts at getting payed?”

Maker he had a point. But Cam would be damned if she let this guy walk out with her only means of revenge.

“I want to kill him,” she replied simply. “He stole my only way off this kriffing planet and has been making my life a living hell for a while now. Besides, judging from your expensive armor and newer blaster, I would say you don’t _need_ the credits.”

For a second, the mysterious helmeted man just stood there, watching her. Though she couldn’t tell what he was thinking considering she couldn’t even see his stupid face.

“I can make you a deal,” he finally said. Cam rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Since you’re being such a _nuisance_ and probably won’t let me leave here with him unconscious.”

“ _I’m_ the nuisance?” Cam glared at him. “You’re the one strolling in here–”

“Yes, I get it,” he interrupted her. “You had a whole plan. Though, I must say it’s pretty stupid to let yourself be locked up by him. What was your plan exactly?”

“I know how to get out of them,” she rolled her eyes. “I don’t think you have any right to judge my planning when you came in here blasters blazing.”

“He ran from me and I couldn’t find him,” he muttered. “Anyways, as I was saying, I can make you a deal.”

“Better be a pretty good deal, then.” Cam gave him a challenging look as she watched his fists clench and unclench in her peripheral. 

“I’m second-guessing it now,” he said, “but I can get you off this planet. I’ll take you wherever you want to go, then we can part ways, and you can use your credits to whatever else you want.”

“I don’t think you get it,” Cam replied. “I’m not just looking for a one-way off this planet. I’m saving up for a ship. I don’t want to be stuck in one place. Besides, I don’t even know your name or what you’re doing. For all I know, you could be taking me to get traded off.”

The man growled again behind his helmet, but was cut off by a cooing sound near the door. Cam snapped her gaze towards it, faltering when she saw a small, green little thing. A baby? A pet? She couldn’t tell what it was exactly, but it sat in a floating metal ball. Its wide eyes and big, floppy ears didn’t indicate an ounce of danger.

“What is that?” Cam asked.

“ _He_ is a child,” the man spoke up. “He’s with me.”

“You have a kid?”

“Not quite,” he hesitated. “But, yes… I guess.”

Cam looked back at him and came back to her suspicious glare. He huffed and picked up her tossed blaster and its holster on the table, handing them to her.

“You can call me Mando,” he relented. “I’m a Mandalorian and a bounty hunter. I wouldn’t trade you off.”

A Mandalorian… she knew she’d seen his armor somewhere before. From what she could remember from planet gossip and tales, the Mandalorians had a creed of some sorts. Something about not revealing their faces to anyone. That’s what she could think of first in her dim memory.

“Right,” she said over clearing her throat. “Well, I’m Cam Sailtraveller. I’m nothing special, but I’ve learned to take care of myself. So, sorry if I don’t trust you. I don’t trust anyone.”

“Cam,” he hummed. Her name in his voice was different. Had a whole new meaning. “Listen, I don’t think I could stand having you on my ship for long considering you seem to like to be on your own and have a tendency to attack. But… I can let you join me and help me on missions until you make enough of your own to get your ship. That is, as long as you let me take this bounty in peace.”

Cam blinked in shock. This was way more than she expected. She would have still been suspicious of him if it weren’t for the little green child that floated over to him. Mando absentmindedly stuck his hand into the metal crib and scratched the top of the little one’s head. The Child cooed and blinked up at him.

“That doesn’t seem like a fair deal on your end,” she pointed out.

“I get it,” he shrugged. “Not wanting to be glued to one place. Plus, I trust you despite your recklessness. The other part of the deal would be not putting the kid in any harm’s way.”

Cam looked at the wide-eyed child once more before examining her weapons. She chewed on her lip thoughtfully. It was a risk, going with this man she didn’t even know. Especially when she knew he was as strong, if not stronger, than her. But that’d been her whole life; taking risks.

“Fine,” she said suddenly. “Deal.” 

Mando was still for a second before he nodded once and turned towards the door, the fat man’s shirt in hand.

“I have to get my things, first.” Cam watched with some slight satisfaction as she watched him pause and his back tense. It would be fun annoying him, at least.

It felt weird having him in her small excuse of a house. He was much too tall for the space and she’d never really had any visitors before. It was tiny and cluttered thing. The one room hut was separated into a sleeping area with a thin blanket on the stone floor with an old shirt as a pillow, a kitchen with a couple of pots and a plate next to a hand-made fire pit, a hidden fresher area, and a sort of dining room with a stool as a table.

Cam wasn’t necessarily ashamed of her living space, but she did get the feeling that Mando was used to better conditions. So, as he stood near the door with the fat man’s body lying next to him, she ignored him and grabbed her one backpack to begin stuffing things in. Cam packed her few items of clothing first, her favorite little trinket of a toy that she’d had since she was a child, and then went to the fresher. With Mando out of sight, Cam redid her braid quickly so that she didn’t match her home too much. She grabbed necessities and then slung her bag onto her back, marching back out. 

Mando was kneeled next to her fire place, but stood quickly when she entered. A little too quickly, as his helmet banged against the ceiling, seeming to forget that he needed to slightly hunch to be standing in the room. Cam twisted her lips to fight off a laugh as he held his head. He pointed one finger at her in a warning, so she guessed her attempt at not laughing wasn’t working too well.

“Are you ready, yet?” The frustration in his voice was clear, but Cam thought she had done pretty good at being quick. The Child, who was somehow out of his floating crib and messing with a hanging string of beads that she’d gotten from some festival, cooed in amazement.

Cam couldn’t help but to smile a little bit at the sight of him. She gave one more glance around the place before nodding and looking back to Mando, who was still watching her.

“Yes,” she said.

Without another word, he picked up the kid swiftly and placed him back in his floating ball. As he walked out of the house with the fat man in tow, it followed him, and Cam followed the kid. She looked around as the sky slowly darkened around them, the sun setting on the small town she’d settled in. Though, she’d roamed as much of this planet as she could in her time there. Even though she lived to get off of it, and had no one memorable to tie her down to it, a part of her would miss it just a little.

“So, you’ve lived there all your life?” Mando broke the silence that had formed between them as they made their way to the outskirts of town. Cam had met his strides along the way, but it was hard to keep up completely. Now, he’d fallen slightly back so that she could.

“Not really,” she replied. “But it was my first and only home. Being an orphan means you can pretty much go anywhere, that town was just small enough for me.”

“An orphan?” he asked. 

“Mhm,” she hummed and tightened her thigh holster. 

“So was I,” he said after a moment. Cam looked up at Mando, a little shocked at the revelation, but also a little taken back that he’d revealed it at all. It seemed he didn’t want to talk further on it, just as much as she didn’t want to talk further on hers. It was a mutual agreement; one Cam didn’t realize they had made.

Eventually, they made it to Mando’s ship. A bulky thing with slight damage here and there. But Cam wasn’t picky. As the boarding ramp lowered, Mando indicated it was called the Razor Crest. An interesting name for how it looked, but Cam was just amazed at how much homier it already felt.

After stuffing the fat man into a holding compartment, Mando showed Cam to her bunk, in the bottom part of the ship and out in the open, but it was a bed nonetheless and for that she was thankful. Mando’s bunk was a hidden compartment in which the Child had a sling to sleep in, but Cam was informed that she was not allowed in there under any circumstances if he was in there. She assumed this had to do with the helmet situation.

The fresher was between their bunks and was bigger than her one back home, even if it was on a ship. They climbed the ladder to the control pod, which had enough room for about four chairs. Mando sat in the pilot’s chair and the child sat in one just behind him to the left. Wanting to watch them take off, Cam sat in the co-pilot’s chair.

“Strap in,” Mando said. The order, something she assumed he liked to do a lot, made her want to argue. But, considering he was doing her a favor, Cam decided she would hold back for now. As he strapped the Child up, Cam did her own.

Once they were ready, Mando pushed a few buttons and pulled a few levers. Soon, the Razor Crest was lifting up and Cam watched the ground fade away below them. Once they were out of the atmosphere, they hyperspace jumped. Cam gasped and felt herself almost stuck to the back of her seat as they blazed past. It was a feeling she would never forget, and one that she never wanted to.

Mando flipped a couple of switches and soon they were flying regularly, with the system on auto-pilot. He turned in his chair to see Cam, still in a state of awe. Feeling vulnerable, she cleared her throat and took of her seatbelt. 

“If you don’t mind,” she said as she stood. “I’m going to try and get some rest.”

Cam didn’t realize how awkward things would be once they’d made it to a sort of calm. Once they were on his ship and reality set in. Cam woke up this morning with a plan, and how awry it went was left up to determination, because now she was in space with a bounty hunter who offered her more payments than she would have gotten from her flimsy savings of occasional jobs. Her dream had been fulfilled quicker than she imagined, and she didn’t know how to feel towards the stranger that’d helped her get there.

“Go ahead,” he said. “You’ll need it for tomorrow.”

Cam nodded, not bothering to ask why, wanting to avoid small talk as much as possible. The downside to this turn of luck would be interacting with another human. She much preferred to do things alone. She quickly made her way back down the ladder, sliding until her feet hit the ground. As soon as she sat on her bunk, where she’d thrown her bag down, she felt the exhaustion wash over her like a wave. Cam untied her knee-high boots until she was able to take them off, shoved her bag to the ground, and crawled under the soft, grey blanket. As her head hit the pillow, Cam realized she’d never slept somewhere so soft, even if she knew there far greater beds out there than this cot. She was just grateful for at least this.


End file.
